Just the Doctor
by timelucked
Summary: Who are you? Just the Doctor. Who are you? Just the Doctor. No, who are you? The question tailspun me around. How can the Doctor answer that exactly? He debates on the best explanation. After all, he's just the Doctor.


Who are you?

I'm the Doctor.

Who are you?

I'm the Doctor.

The same as always. Centuries of time and space, and conversation really hadn't changed. You would think the scheme would be more broader with age and social progression. And then one day it was.

"Yes, but _who_ are you?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"What I said I mean. Who _is_ the Doctor?"

A "Time Lord"? Surely she would not be ready for that bit of information.

But her words… they were merely just changed by where she relocated her emphasis – the question hadn't really altered. And yet it spun me around, tilted me as if the TARDIS tailspun in a pocketed rift. It tumbled around in my mind and simmered like a 13th century Scottish Highland brew (which by all accounts was neither delicious nor pleasant)

What about coming out with a, "Destroyer of all Daleks"? I didn't even know where to start with that one. Besides, it honestly wasn't my proudest moment. Best leave that one for later.

The "_Last_ of the Time Lords"? That one hurt too much to even think. I would save that one for when – if, always _if_ – the time comes.

Those aside, they were merely just superficial titles. Nothing _truly_ pertaining to him.

"Who _are_ you?" she pressed with more force this time, face leering up at him awaiting a response as quick as her tongue.

"Just…just the Doctor."

Perhaps it was the inwardly questioning glance I took upon myself, but she let a breath out through her nose, a happy sort of noise to blow off my devilishly charming (read as 'odd' up in the North) behavior.

"Well. Guess I'll just have to find out for myself just _who_ the 'Doctor' is," she patted my rump as one would when egging on an ill-tempered child. "Alright then, _Doc_-tah, into the, the – into this thing, you go."

"It's called the TARDIS, and are you _really_ pushing me into my own vehicle."

"More like a doo-hickey – and yes, yes I am."

I swiveled and saw her tongue peek through her perfectly squared teeth. Out of the millions upon millions – upon billions of _trillions_! – of species and sub-species of multi-terrestrial life, I had always had my mixed feelings about these humans. They thought they were so advanced, hilarious. But, to their credit, they had come along so far, those wonderful creatures. And staring – gaping more like as the appropriate term. Gawk perhaps. Ogle worked just fine too – at this blonde woman at my back, I realized the true innate beauty of the things. My newest companion was indeed a gorgeous creature, special out of these unique beings. The sight of her tongue slipping between her teeth kept grabbing my unwary attention.

Frowning at my distracted state (nearly banging my head on the TARDIS door) I shrugged my shoulders and bounded to the heart of my ship.

"So," I spun around and slapped a grin to my face, fingers drumming against the charts and blinking lights that danced beneath my fingertips to the tune I beat. "When'd ya wanna go?" I waggled my brows, forehead creases under the gesture. Should I ever need to regenerate again, I shall hope it is into a younger man – as my dippy appearance was little more than off-putting.

Tapping her finger to her lips in thought, she seemed to come up with an answer – a fantastic and clever one, no doubt. And just hearing her voice echo through the chambers of the TARDIS was a comfort. Only then did I truly realize just how exceptional and lonesome time and space could be sans a companion. Sans anyone really. Being alone in an infinite universe was quite…disparaging. But by the by, I did quite fine. Excitement and danger lured me from my boredom and isolation. Though I had a feeling the woman standing before me would do a much better job. A simple stray thought to be pondered on for later.

"Any place that'll clue me into you, Doctor." She laughed good-heartedly, a tinkering chime of sound.

Hmmphing with a satisfied nod, I turned to plot out appropriate dates – and to hide my ever-widening smirk. I knew exactly the place.

"Prepare to meet a world full of darkness and misery. A world where dangers lurk at every turn and bend, each fork in every road perilous. You'll even have to watch for nooks and crannies!" Swirling with a flourish of grandeur, I saluted her. "Are you ready to enter the Dark Ages?"

"Doctor," she called, already stepping past to the door, a sly smile coyly tugging her lips like a marionette on strings. She looked back with that same smile. "I was _born_ ready." And the dark hues of night swallowed her into one of Europe's most trying – and absolutely _thrilling_ – times.

_Rose Tyler, I knew I made the right choice in you!_


End file.
